


Canceled?

by Yantiu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Fanart, Just a drabble, M/M, UKUS, but it won't be continued, i know it's tiny but there's a plot I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yantiu/pseuds/Yantiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with queen-to-be Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canceled?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altineygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=altineygirl).



> For Usuk summer challenge. I drew the picture at first, but then I thought it needs a story)

Alfred rushed into the deserted hall with only one person standing in the balcony.  
– Have you heard about?..  
– The wedding? Yes.  
– They find out your mark blinks!  
– And they have a hard time believing I am truly a queen. The wedding is to be canceled – I know all of it.  
The king joined him and looked onto the night sky. Then he spoke:  
– It’s a matter of time before they accuse you of whatever just to send you away. And since you mark is doubtable I won’t be able to do anything about it.  
– Do you find it doubtable? – Arthur asked aloofly.  
Alfred kept silence.  
– I see. Better not to waste time and test others patience, perhaps? I will leave myself. – Shoes clattered on the floor of delicate pattern.  
– Arthur, wait! – He stopped, but no more words were said.  
– Your majesty, it takes time to pack one’s belongings. If you don’t have anything else to tell me, please, excuse me.  
– Arthur…It’s not like that. I believe you. But they won’t let you live a single peaceful day. I can see it already – spreading all kind of lies about you, ready to strike and curse you to your doom behind your back…  
– Are you saying you wish to marry me?  
– It’s difficult. – He frowned. Can’t Arthur see his point?  
– Yes or no?  
– Yes!  
Arthur smiled impishly.  
– What if I indeed wasn’t a simple queen with odd mark? What if there would be more of the bizarre?  
– Oh, shut it! I need a reasonable partner at my side and a loving husband! I could care less about anything else!  
– If you say so... – Arthur playfully hummed approaching him.  – You know what? I think these glasses of yours are broken. It’s completely dark here. Only the stars to shine far away. Yet you see some nightmares wearing them. – He touched the spectacles and they crumbled into dust.  
– Hey! – The king stepped back in surprise and awe.  
– Oh, Alfred. You can hardly see in the dark anyway. Should I bring some light? – The king found himself caught, grabbed by shirtfront.  
Eerie blue flame was surrounding them, following Arthur’s hand.  
– My king, they might be right to fear me. But we don’t need their blessing to be married, do we?  
With kiss, they disappeared.  


**Author's Note:**

> I prefer drawing to writing, so feel free to take this idea - I doubt I will continue it. I don't know what happened, but I think they teleported somewhere. But you can see whatever you want)
> 
> For some reason I can't post the illustration here. I tried to give the link from DA and from file hosting - all in vain(  
> I'll just leave a link then. http://yantiskra.deviantart.com/art/Canceled-625182404


End file.
